Story Untitled
by DragonShifter
Summary: Snape and Harry build a non hatred relationship. Some small changes written in. Please review


15

**DragonShifter:**_** I have made some changes to this story, please tell if you like it.**_

**Chapter One:**

Severus Snape was pacing his office. He had just finished talking to Dumbledore about Harry Potter. It was Harry's first year in the wizarding world and Severus wasn't too happy about that. But, Dumbledore had been correct about Severus's hatred for James Potter that had made him be a pain in Harry's first potions class. He almost didn't say anything when he noticed that Harry had exactly Lily's eyes. Now that he thought about it, he shouldn't have been hard on Harry; he was only taking notes and probably didn't know much about potions. How could Harry know anything about the wizarding world? Severus knew Harry didn't because he had checked in on Harry from time to time as Harry grew up. He didn't necessarily like what he saw. Harry's Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin weren't very nice to Harry, and they treated him like a lowly servant. He had to smile when he thought about the cousin's birthday. Severus was glad he decided to check up on Harry that day. He was also glad that he had suggested to Mrs. Figg to suggest she wasn't able to watch Harry that day. Severus knew that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg. He may not have liked Harry for his father, but he remembered growing up without parents or guardians letting him have any fun. He could to a degree, sympathize with Harry. Severus arranged it so the Dursley's had no other choice but to take Harry to the zoo. Severus followed them to the zoo and around the zoo. He had a hard time not laughing when Harry unknowingly set the boa constrictor on his cousin and his friend. After smiling over that memory, Severus sat down at his desk and closed his eyes. He remembered visiting the Potter house the night the potters died and seeing Harry being taken away by Hagrid. He remembered going inside and seeing Lily lying on the ground in the nursery. Tears came to his eyes when he thought about that night and when Lily stopped talking to him. He wished that he had never made the decision to become a Death Eater. Making that decision had been a big part of Lily not wanting anything to do with him. Now that he thought about it, Severus had forgiven James Potter for everything he had ever done to him without realizing he had. He wiped away his tears and resigned to apologize to Harry the next morning for his crudeness towards the boy. Maybe Harry would be more like his mother than he first expected of him. After all, Harry had been taking notes when he had been telling everyone what potions entailed. After he resolved to apologize to the boy, Severus got up and went to his room and got ready for bed.

**The Next Morning**

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table eating his breakfast when Professor Snape walked up to him and asked for a word in private. Harry got up and followed Professor Snape to a quiet corner in the entrance hall. "Look, I am sorry for yesterday. Can you forgive me?" He asked "I let my dislike of your father get the better of me and that clouded my mind. I would like to start over again and say, thank you for at least trying to take notes on what I was saying, I know that I wasn't very pleasant about it." Harry looked startled. He didn't know what to think about this teacher who had seemed to dislike him asking him to forgive him. He looked at Professor Snape for what seemed five minutes and said "I forgive you. I didn't know you didn't like my father. Please, let me know if I do anything wrong. I would be glad to let you know if I am having trouble with anything."

"Thank you. Harry, you wouldn't mind if I made it seem as if I didn't like you." Harry looked confused for a minute and then realization dawned on him. Snape didn't want people to know that Snape had apologized to him and offered to help him with anything, if he needed the help. "Again, thank you. Good luck with your first broom lesson today Harry." Snape nodded and turned.

"Thank you Professor." Harry called just loud enough for Snape to hear as he walked away. Snape raised his hand in acknowledgement. Harry walked back to his spot at the Gryffindor Table and sat down. "What was that about Harry?" asked Hermione. "Oh, nothing, Snape just wanted to have a word about his class." Harry replied as he picked up his toast and smiled. He looked over his schedule and sighed. Who knew that Wizarding School would more busy than muggle school

**Chapter Two:**

When Harry's broom started to buck him off, Severus looked around for Quirrell and started to mutter a counter jinx. He watched as Harry fought to stay on his broom. When the wizard next to him told him he was on fire, he tried to put the flames out. The next thing he knew, Harry was coughing up the snitch. He tried not to look jubilant at Harry's victory. He would congratulate Harry once everyone had left the pitch. Over the last few months, Harry and Severus had been quietly meeting in secluded classrooms to talk. They talked about everything. Severus helped Harry understand the wizarding world and all that came with living in it. He had gotten to know Harry and was happy he listened to Dumbledore. Severus was livid when he found out that Harry had been goaded into a duel. When he found out that a student from Slytherin, by the name of Draco Malfoy had been the one to goad him, Severus almost had Draco put in detention for a week. Snape carefully made his way down to the exit to the Gryffindor changing rooms. He waited until everyone was out except for Harry. When Harry came out of the changing rooms Severus tapped him on the shoulder. Harry turned and saw Severus. "So, how did I do?" he asked. "You did very well. I believe you are even better than your father." Severus replied, and then grinned when Harry asked. "Really?" They slowly wandered up to the castle. Harry stopped Severus just before they entered the entrance hall. "Um, thank you for showing me support, you know, after I came here. It is a bit hard for me to understand this world, and a bit hard for me to believe."

"You're welcome Harry." Severus said as he looked at the young boy. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder and smiled. "You know, you are more like your mother than you know. Please don't let anyone tell you any different." Severus said. "Thank you." Harry said as they walked into the castle. They went their separate ways to do work. For the rest of the year, Harry learned all that he could from school and from Professor Snape. He enjoyed visiting Severus and Hagrid. Although, Harry figured something was going on with Quirrell when Quirrell kept jumping at every little noise half way through third term. He asked Severus about it and Severus did his best to answer him. "Harry, you know that people, no matter if they are muggle or wizard can be bad. Take for example your cousin and Mr. Malfoy. Both are bullies, but if you look at other muggles or wizards, some are nicer. Well, Quirrell is one of the bad ones. He is taking orders from a master best left unnamed." Harry thought for a moment then nodded in understanding. In the first week of June, Harry, Ron, And Hermione stopped Quirrell from getting the Sorcerer's stone from Voldemort. When Dumbledore told Severus that Harry was fine, Severus visited Harry. "You know, you can write me over the summer." Severus said as he shifted his weight to get more comfortable. "It would be nice to hear how you are doing. Plus, I would like to know how your cousin is doing." He said smiling. "You know, how his tail is doing."

"You know about that." Harry asked looking down.

"Oh yes. You may not know it, but Hagrid and I are good friends and he couldn't help but let it slip to me when he figured out that you and I are on friendly terms. Quite frankly, I probably would have done the same if I was in his shoes." Severus said, and then he laughed. Harry laughed and laid back in his bed. "I would be glad to keep you updated on my summer. However, I probably won't be able to use Hedwig. My Aunt and Uncle don't exactly like the wizarding world."

"So I heard." Severus answered back with a bemused look on his face. "I do live in a muggle neighborhood during the summer. You can write me there. I will make sure you can do so." Harry looked at Severus in surprise. "I will also make sure you can talk to your friends."

"Thank you very much" Harry said. "That would make me very happy." At that moment Madame Pomfery came out and told all the visitors in the hospital wing that it was time to go. Three weeks later, Harry found himself saying goodbye not only to Hagrid, but Professor Snape. Severus slipped Harry a piece of parchment and stepped back. "Have a good summer Harry." At that, Harry stepped onto the train and rolled back to the Dursley's. As the train rolled away, He waved back to the platform and sighed. "I hope this summer is bearable." He thought as he sat down on a seat and looked at the parchment. It had Severus's address and different ways to contact his friends over the summer. He smiled and put the parchment in his pocket. He would most definitely be writing professor Snape.

**Chapter Three:**

"Severus, you need to calm down."

"I can't Albus. He went and got himself seen by muggles in a flying car."

"A house elf prevented him from getting on the train Severus. What else was he supposed to do?" Severus slowed his walking and faced Dumbledore. He then sat down on the chair across from the Hogwarts headmaster. Dumbledore watched the man before him for a minute and spoke quietly. "I never thought you would have this kind of reaction to the son of James Potter." Severus looked up at Albus Dumbledore. "I didn't think I had the reaction either. I guess all the time I have been spending with Harry has made me realize, Harry is very much like his mother."

"I know." Dumbledore replied. He got up and walked Severus to the door. "I suggest you go and talk to him, he needs a good male model. Besides, you should probably look over his potions homework." Dumbledore said smiling. Dumbledore was the only one besides Harry and Severus that knew of their secluded meetings. Severus smiled and went down the stairs. A half hour later Severus and Harry were in an empty classroom and Severus was helping Harry correct the mistakes Harry had made in his homework. It took them nearly an hour for them to get through the homework, on the account that Harry didn't understand some of the concepts. The next day when Severus walked into the potions classroom, he tried his best to scowl. When Harry turned in his summer homework, Severus looked down briefly at Harry's homework and did his best not to smile. On the homework was a note scribbled in the corner. It read "_Thanks sir for your help last evening."_ He had to school his face into a sneer then he said "I expected better Potter." Severus saw the faintest and briefest of smiles on Harry's face before he turned. The rest of the week Severus and Harry met in the evenings to catch up on what they couldn't fit in the letters they had exchanged over the summer.

**Chapter Four:**

Two months later found Harry and his friends listening to Professor Lockhart explain his dueling club and what he wanted to teach everybody. Harry's jaw just about dropped when Professor Lockhart announced who his teaching assistant was. But there he was, next to Lockhart, Professor Severus Snape. When Harry looked up at his face, Severus winked. He knew that Harry was shocked. After all, He was the big bad wolf to everyone outside of his house, Dumbledore, and Harry. He knew that Harry would be wondering why he would agree to be an assistant to anyone. Well, not everyone knew that Lockhart couldn't do much. A few minutes later, Harry was up on the dueling platform dueling Draco Malfoy. Severus hoped that Harry would do all right. But when Harry started to speak Parsel Tongue to the snake that Draco had produced, Severus froze for a second in surprise. When Lockhart tried to get rid of the snake, Severus had to restrain himself from getting rid of the snake before Lockhart did. But when Lockhart's spell didn't work, Severus stepped in and got rid of the snake. Later that day Severus found Harry in an empty classroom. He talked to Harry about Parsel tongue and that it did not make him a bad person or the heir of Slytherin. It took a few minutes for Harry to calm down, and then they talked for a while. A month later found Harry and Severus in a classroom. "Harry, You did nothing wrong. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time"

"But Professor, I shouldn't have been there in there in the hallway so I could be caught. I didn't know that Nick and Colin would be there." Harry was pacing in a distracted manner. "Well pacing won't do you any good. Sit down boy, before you wear a hole in the floor." Harry looked at Severus and sighed. He sat down and rubbed his eyes. "Everyone is getting even more uncomfortable around me. Some even look at me funny. It is making me feel like I am an outsider." He looked up at the man who had been like a father figure to him. Harry wished that he could talk to the professor more, but couldn't due to the fact that everyone thought that their relationship was a love/hate one. He saw that Severus was deep in thought. He waited and watched his potions professor think. Severus noticed the silence but continued to think. He knew what it was liked to be shunned. He had grown up in a similar state that Harry was in now. He wished Harry didn't have to deal with what he was dealing with now. But that is the way of life. "Harry, this will all pass sooner or later. You never know, things are bound to change sooner or later." Little did Severus know that those would be coming true sooner or later. Later that year, Harry found himself in the chamber of secrets facing a huge baskalisk. He fought it then made it out of the chamber with everyone with him. Severus could only shake his head when he saw Harry with a bandage on his cuts. "Harry, you should really be more careful of what you're doing." He said as he passed him in the hall. Harry smiled a little then nodded. "Yes sir" was his reply. Severus and Harry said good bye the night before Harry went back to his aunt and uncles. That summer proved to be more interesting than either than them expected. Once Harry got comfortable in Diagon Alley, Severus was visiting him. He asked Harry to tell him what happened with his aunt, uncle, and Marge Dursley. Harry told him what happened and got a scolding for it. It wasn't a bad scolding, but a reminder to be careful of what he did. Severus visited Harry every other day, and helped him with homework. He even told Harry stories about his mother and the adventures that he had had with her. But a week before Harry was due back to school; Severus told him that he wouldn't be able to visit. "I won't be able to visit because I have to go back to Hogwarts and get things ready for the year." He explained as he and Harry walked down Diagon Alley towards the Leaky Cauldron looking in the store windows. They paused at Quality Quidditch Supplies so Harry could look at The Firebolt. But before long, they found themselves at the Leaky Cauldron. They said good bye to each other and went their separate ways.

**Chapter Five:**

"Professor, what would I do if I happen to have heard something I wasn't supposed to hear?"

"That all depends on what you heard Harry. What did you happen to hear?"

"Well, I heard Professor McGonagall in The Three Broomsticks telling Hagrid and the Minister of Magic about Sirius Black being my godfather and I wanted to make sure I didn't hear wrong." Severus leaned back in his chair and studied Harry. He let out a breath and asked "What if he is your godfather?"

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter. I just heard that he was dangerous and that I should be careful." Severus lifted an eyebrow and said "And you should be careful. He is dangerous when he is protecting the ones he loves. It is just so happens that Professor Lupin told me that he was told by Sirius that he was hunting down Peter Pettigrew because Peter was the one who betrayed your mum and dad."

"But I thought….."

"Peter Pettigrew did it. So did I, before Professor Lupin explained it to me. You also thought I hated your dad and his lot. I did, but over the years I have come to terms with that anger and done my best to absolve the anger towards them. Look, I have even made amends with Professor Lupin and intend to make amends with Sirius Black." Severus smiled when Harry gave a relived sigh. "I think it is time for you to be heading off to visit Hagrid with your friends before Buckbeak's execution later this evening." Harry looked up at Severus in surprise. "Why Harry, you looked surprised." Severus said in a sly manner and smiling slyly when Harry looked down guiltily. "Harry, I am probably the only adult that has taken an interest in you other than Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. I am bound to find out eventually what you are up to. You better get going." Harry got up, nodded, and then left the room. A minute later Dumbledore appeared in the corner from under a concealment charm. "Severus, I am surprised you told the boy you forgave his parents." Severus jumped in his seat and looked around at Dumbledore. "You know, it's not nice to startle people." He said as he adjusted his seat to face Dumbledore. "You knew I was here the whole time Severus. You should probably go and fetch Remus his potion." Dumbledore said as he stood up and stretched. Severus got up and walked out of the room. A half hour later Severus was in knocking on Remus Lupin's office door when the door opened up and Severus noticed the Marauders Map was on Lupin's Desk. He saw Lupin disappear through the Whomping willow tunnel. Severus paled and went at a rundown out of the castle. He found Harry's invisibility cloak in front of Whomping willow. He grabbed it and tucked it under his arm. He pushed the freezing knot on the willows trunk disappeared. When he appeared in the shrieking shack, He listened to the conversation for a minute or two then knocked on the door. Lupin answered the door, and smiled. A few hours later Harry was telling Severus in private about what he had missed in the few minutes Severus had missed in the shrieking shack. After he got done explaining Severus told him to get some sleep and told Harry he would talk to him the next day.

**Chapter six:**

Harry sat in Severus's office while Severus was talking to Dumbledore about the visitor in Harry's dormitory. It was a few nights after Sirius Black "escaped" the tower. Harry had woken up to go to the bathroom when Pettigrew jumped on him with a gag. Harry had his wand though. He had stunned Pettigrew and dragged him as quietly and carefully as he could down to Professor Snape's office. By the time that he reached the office Pettigrew had tried to get away by turning into a rat. Harry had caught him and stunned him again. As soon as Severus had seen Pettigrew, he told Harry to sit tight and wait. After ten minutes of waiting Severus came in to the office followed by Dumbledore. He held a very thick letter. "Harry, Sirius just sent this today. He got the fastest owl he could. He addressed it to you." Severus handed Harry the letter and Harry opened it. The first thing he read was "_Please read this out loud to Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore Harry"_ "He wants me to read it out loud." He said before he continued to read. He began to read.

"_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you are well and sitting down when you read this. The reason I am having you read this aloud is because you need two adults to witness what I am about to reveal in this letter. There are several documents that state that Severus Snape is one of your godfathers. Your parents did not tell Severus because he was a death eater at the time. Severus will tell you what that is in his own time but I need to continue what other things I need to tell you._

_They told me about Severus because they knew there might be a possibility that I might out live them to some degree. If I were to die after them but before you, I was to tell Severus and you and hand over the documents to Severus. The night they made me your legal guardian if they should die was the night before they died._

_They gave me the documents mentioned above and told me to keep them safe. They also gave me a letter for you for you to open when you are seventeen. They told me the contents of the letter and I hope you will understand what is in that letter. Anyway, give the letter to Severus and tell him I expect him to read it and to you what it contains if he deems you ready for the information before the age of seventeen._

_However, this does not mean I won't be checking in on you. I know that you live with your aunt and uncle and they may not appreciate owl post. So, I will send my letters to Severus and he can get them to you. I am sure you have worked out an effective system of communication since you are close. I could tell that you were close even though you guys did your best to hide it. Please tell him that I judged him wrong in school and I shouldn't have done what I done._

_I hope this letter has reached you safely and I wish you the best of luck over the summer. Tell Severus to drop in anytime at your aunts and uncles. I am sure that will provide you some entertainment over the summer. I know that your mother would have gone crazy if Severus wasn't there when she was at home. Your maternal grandparents may have been tolerant of her being a witch but her sister sure wasn't very tolerant. Until my next letter, Best of luck Harry and tell Severus thank you for everything._

_Sincerely,_

_Padfoot._

Harry had to read the letter twice more silently before he looked up at Severus and Dumbledore. "I guess this means that you are one of my guardians." He said as his face paled. He handed the letters to Severus and left. Severus looked down at the letters in his hands in shock. He read the letter that Harry just read and felt dizzy. Then he looked over the legal documents and had to sit down. Dumbledore took the legal documents out of Severus's hands and looked over them. "You should sign them when you are not feeling so bewildered." He said quietly before he left. Once Severus got a hold of himself, he looked over the documents a last time and signed everything he was supposed to. Then he went to bed. He decided to read the letter that was enclosed with Harry's letter and when he wasn't so dazed.

**Chapter Seven:**

The next morning Severus saw Harry off at the station. Just as he had done the last two years he had disguised himself as a young porter. When he got back to his rooms to finish packing for his trip home he noticed the unopened letter that had come with Harry's letter he picked it up and held it for a moment. He sat down on his bed and opened it. He hesitated for a moment and began to read.

_Dear Severus,_

_I know that I haven't spoken to you for a few months, and I may not again. But I have something to tell you something before I possibly die. You may never need to read this if I do live. I hope I do live and can tell you this in person someday but in case I don't live, I need to write this. I know that the last time I saw you; it was right before you left for Albania to do the dark lords bidding._

_I told James of our last meeting and he does not begrudge me of what happened. But I need to say this, that meeting had a much unexpected result. My son, our son, which is to say yours and mine son, Harry, happened. I know that he may look like James when he gets older, but that is an illusion I put on him that will last indefinitely unless removed. The release charm to this illusion charm is simple. You just have to say "pratunuam totilicius"….._ Snape stopped reading and begun to hyperventilate. Did the letter just say what he thought it said. He read the beginning of the letter and then stopped again. He set down the letter and got a drink of water. He picked up the letter again and continued reading. "_I know that this may be a shock reading this news in a letter. By all means you can check it out. I'm sure you have means to do so. Please believe me though when I say that Harry is our son. Please be kind to him and love him for me if I am not alive._

_Sincerely,_

_Lily_

Severus sat there on his bed and just stared at the letter. He couldn't believe what he had read. Harry couldn't be HIS son. He looked too much like James Potter. But then he thought of something. He quickly finished packing and then went over to the chair Harry had been sitting in and he pulled out his wand and whispered a charm that would help him find any hairs that Harry might have left. He then went into his own personal work room after he found one of Harry's hairs. He then spent the rest of the day brewing a potion that would confirm Lily's confession. When the potion was done Severus put in one of his hairs and pulled out a reddish hair from a locket. The hair could only have belonged to Lily and he dropped both hairs into the potion and then dropped Harry's hair into the potion. The potion turned a deep midnight blue and Snape felt faint. The potion only ever turned that color if someone was a son or a daughter to two individuals. He cleaned up his work room and went and wrote to Sirius for advice. He then went home and waited Sirius's reply.

**Chapter Eight:**

_Dear Severus,_

_I know that the letter may be a shock to you. It was most definitely shocking to me. From meeting Harry a week and half ago, I must say, he is a very strapping lad. He is very much like his mother, and what Remus has told me, he is very much like his father. I hope he takes after you, his father._

_Dumbledore told me what you did. You traded sides to save Lily, and by extension your son and James Potter. I know that James and I were terrors to you in school, and for that I cannot express how deeply sorry I am for what we did you. Especially when I almost had you hurt by Remus. That is not a thing that one should do, especially kids who think they know it all._

_The only advices I can give you about what to do with Harry is go with your instincts. I can only say that he is your son and you should protect him the best you can. It is up to you on what you want to do concerning the charm Lily put on him. Just let me know when you want to tell him you are his father. I believe, from what Remus and what little Harry has told me, I know that Harry already sees you as a father, or as close to a father as he ever had. You are a better father figure than his oaf an uncle. Gosh, have you seen Harry's cousin. He is huge._

_Anyway, just be careful. Also, I suggest you visit him soon._

_Sincerely_

_Padfoot_

Severus was just finishing his letter when he noticed a beautiful white snowy owl flying to his window. He recognized Hedwig. She landed on his window sill. He petted her and took the letter from her leg. He then put a dish of water next to her and put a small pile of owl treats next to her. He was glad Harry was able to send Hedwig every so often with a letter. He quickly wrote a reply to Sirius saying he would be visiting Harry the next day at his aunt and uncles if his muggle guardians agreed to it. He gave the letter to the owl that had delivered Sirius's letter and the owl flew out the window. He then opened Harry's letter. It read:

_Dear Severus,_

_Wow, I still can't get used to calling you by your first name. It is so weird switching from professor to Severus during school and being here. Anyways, my aunt and uncle say that you can visit just as long as you dress like a muggle and you don't do anything funny. They said you could visit today if you like._

_Sincerely_

_Harry_

_P.S._

_Please come prepared for helping me with homework stuff._

Severus smiled as he put down the letter after reading it. He then wrote on the back.

_Dear Harry,_

_I will be by later this evening then, let's just say around six o'clock. Make sure they know that and I WILL be making sure you are happy. I would be happy to help you with homework. Oh, by the way, Arthur Weasly asked me to tell you he is coming by tomorrow evening to collect you by floo powder. I would warn your aunt and uncle after all, floo powder is messy._

_Sincerely_

_Severus._

Severus rolled up the letter and attached it to Hedwig's leg and sent her on her way. He looked at the time, and noticed that it was four thirty. He decided to get ready for his visit to his son. After he was done getting ready, he decided to take a taxi to Privet Drive.

**Chapter Eight:**

At precisely six o'clock Severus walked up the Dursley's garden path. He had dressed in a black t-shirt and faded blue jeans. He had washed and cut his hair. His hair was now an inch long and spiked with gel. He knocked on the door and Harry answered. "Welcome Severus. Please come in. Severus walked through the door and Harry shut the door. He then whispered to Severus. "They are extremely nervous. They don't like wizards and witches." Harry said, and then asked "What happened to your hair?"

"I cut it and spiked it. What do you think?" Harry smiled. Both wizards walked into the living room and Harry introduced Severus. "This is one of my godfathers. His name is Severus Snape and he is the one I have been writing." When Harry said Severus's name he noticed his aunt shift nervously. Severus noticed to and looked closely at Petunia Dursley. He recognized her and smirked slightly. "Have a seat Severus." Harry said and sat himself. Severus sat on a not so comfortable chair. He took out his wand and waved it. Both his chair and Harry's chair turned into comfortable ez chairs. "I understand that you are his aunt and uncle." Severus said as he looked at the Dursleys. They nodded, and then huddled closer together. "I understand that Harry is not as happy as he could be."

"Now see here mister" Vernon Dursley started but was interrupted by Severus "No now see here's Mister Mr. Dursley." Severus said as he glared at the man who had mistreated his son. "He is my godson and I hope that after this visit, you will make his life easier. If he still not happy, I will be glad to contact his other godfather, which I am sure he has told you, is an escaped convict." Severus said to the Dursleys in a cold tone that implied that he disapproved of the Dursleys mistreatment of Harry. The Dursleys shrunk back from Severus in fear. Severus was intimidating when he was mad. He was mad about his son being treated badly by Lily's sister. "You will be treating him decently or we will be hearing about it from Harry." For the rest of the evening Harry and Severus spent time in Harry's room going over Harry's homework. They then ate a late dinner with the Dursleys. Soon after that Severus had to leave. They said good-bye then Severus left. The next day Harry left with Mr. Weasly.

**Chapter Nine:**

"I don't get it. How can I have been picked and who would have put my name in the goblet?" Harry said as he paced. "I don't know if I could do the other two tasks Professor" Snape watched Harry and asked "What has Sirius told you on the subject, don't look at me that way Harry, I know you write him." Harry paused and started to pace again. "He said maybe someone infiltrated Hogwarts and did it." He paused again and looked at Severus. He began to pace again. Severus could tell that Harry was really keyed up. He spoke "Harry, do you remember that letter Sirius sent you at the end of last term?"

"Yes, I remember he said in the letter that you were a death eater once." Harry said as he glared at Severus. "I cannot tell you how much remorse I feel and have felt. I was very misguided when I was younger. My childhood wasn't the best and I didn't know any better. Look, Karkioff was a Death Eater once and I believe that he is the one who did it. I know you have noticed his desperate need on wanting to talk to me." Harry nodded and said "I have noticed." Harry sat and rubbed his eyes. He was feeling tired from getting the egg from the dragon. "Harry" Harry looked up. "I know that you are tired. Please go get some rest. Tomorrow we will talk about your potions homework." Harry sighed and got up. He left the room and went back to his dormitory. A few months later Harry found himself face to face with Severus in the prefect's bathroom. "What, how did you know that I was going to be here?"

"I figured Cedric would tell you about the egg sooner or later to pay you back for the dragons." Once Harry had dunked the egg and heard what it had to say he puzzled over it for the next few days until Moaning Myrtle finely told him what the egg meant. Once the second task was completed Harry relaxed. Severus congratulated him in private. He then told him to focus on his school work until the third task was announced.

**Chapter Ten:**

Harry was running towards Cedric's body when he saw the ghosts vanish from in front of Voldemort. He scrambled as fast as he could towards Cedric and grabbed his arm. He was then instantly transported to the front of the maze. He yelled Severus name and Dumbledore's name. They came and he told them that Cedric was dead. Once he was done telling them, Severus led him into the school. He led Harry to Dumbledore's Office and sat him down. "Harry, look, Dumbledore may ask me to go back to the Death Eaters and Voldemort….."

"HE'LL WHAT?" Harry said shooting up out of his chair. "Sit down Harry." Severus said firmly. He sat down on a conjured chair and looked at Harry. "He'll ask me to go back and spy on Voldemort and his followers. I know how you feel about the subject of Voldemort. However, if I don't go, Voldemort will probably try to find me and any others who didn't come when he called." At that moment Dumbledore came in dragging a Moody that was in the middle of transforming into an ill looking Barty Crouch Jr. "Severus, will you be so kind to go and get some truth potion?" Severus got up and left the room. "Minerva, will you please fetch the black dog waiting in the entrance hall."

"Certainly Albus." She left and returned a few minutes later with Severus and the dog in tow. An hour later Harry was in the hospital wing surrounded by the Weaselys, Hermione, and Sirius in dog form. He slept on and off for about three hours. During that time Dumbledore asked Severus to go to Lord Voldemort. Finally everyone slowly left one by one. Once everyone had left except for Sirius, Severus came in. "Hey Professor." Harry said as he looked towards Madame Pomfrey's office. "Hey Harry." Severus sat down on the part of the bed not covered by Sirius or Harry. "Can I talk to you for a minute, alone?" he asked looking from Harry to Sirius back to Harry. "Sure Professor" Harry replied looking confused. Sirius looked at Severus in sympathy and understanding and got off the bed and left. "Harry, please don't get to upset about what I am about to tell and show you. Please." Severus said looking at Harry in an unsure way. "What do you need to tell me that has you worried sir?" Harry asked as he propped himself on his pillow and headboard. "You know that letter that Sirius told you to give me with those legal papers?"

"Yes" Harry replied looking confused again for the second time that evening. "What's it got to do with what you are going to tell me?" Severus looked down at his feet and breathed out loudly. "Well, that letter was from your parents. Actually it was from your mother. She wrote something that was rather mind boggling to me. But I confirmed it, with muggle DNA testing and with a certain potion. However I would rather show you what I found out. Please don't move." Severus pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry. Harry closed his eyes and felt a curious feeling. It felt like someone was pouring oatmeal and noodles over his head. Finely Severus told Harry to open his eyes. Harry opened eyes and saw his reflection in the mirror Severus was holding up and almost hit his head on his nightstand as he fell out of his bed. "Is that me Professor?" He asked getting up. "Yes." Harry looked in the mirror again and saw that his features now resembled Severus's, but he still had his mom's eyes.

"But I look like you….. How… How can that be?"

"Well, a month or so before Lily and James got married; your mother and I met up to talk. It was before I went on an errand for the dark lord. It was just supposed to be a simple goodbye when, well, we got carried away. UN beknowst to us, you were conceived. When you were born, everyone assumed you to be James son. Lily felt something wasn't quite right and got your DNA compared to James's DNA. When things didn't match up she got ahold of my DNA somehow and compared it with yours. It was a match, so she felt compelled to write me a letter and told Sirius and James what happened. She felt pretty bad about what happened. Here's her proof and mine." Severus held out some papers and Harry took them. He looked over the papers. Something clicked inside of him and he knew Severus was telling the truth. "You know, whenever anybody mentioned James as my dad, it never quite felt right. But with you, it feels more right. After all, you have been a father to me since I came here. Heck you were more of a father than my uncle." Severus laughed at the last bit of Harry's remark. "We should get you looking as you were earlier." He said and tapped Harry's head. Harry felt the curious sensation again and he looked at the mirror. He looked as he had all of his life. "Does Dumbledore know?"

"No. I don't think he does. Look, you will still have to live with your aunt and uncle. But maybe you could come home with me during the holidays if it is okay with Dumbledore." Harry smiled and said "I'd like that." Severus got up and went to the door and softly told Sirius to come back in. The black dog resumed his spot by Harry and looked back and forth between father and son. "He told me Sirius, about my mum and him." Harry said. "I am glad my dad is still alive." Sirius opened his mouth into a dog's grin and laid his head down. The next morning found Harry, Sirius, and Severus asleep all huddled together on the bed. The Weaselys received quite the shock when they came to visit. Dumbledore had to be summoned from his room to calm the family down. Dumbledore calmly ushered the family out of the hospital wing and offered them breakfast in the great hall. Later that day Dumbledore requested the presence of Severus and Harry in his office. He asked them to explain why they were on Harry's bed that morning, given the love/hate relationship everyone thought they had. Severus quietly explained why they were like that with Harry nodding next to him. Dumbledore only asked to see Harry without the illusion charm on him. After the illusion was lifted, Dumbledore studied Harry for a few minutes. He then spoke "I think I understand now. I can also guess that you would like to visit your father during holiday's right Harry?" Harry nodded looking hopeful. "I am sure by now your father has told you that I would ask him to spy on Voldemort."

"Yes, he has."

"Well, given that he has told you, I must tell you that visiting is not an option. I know that you want to be with him, but we do not know if Voldemort will have him watched. We have to that in mind." With that said Dumbledore dismissed them. At dinner that day Hermione and Ron asked him what was going on with Harry and Professor Snape. Harry told them he would tell them later. After dinner Harry looked over at his dad then left. A half hour later Harry led his friends to the classroom that he met his father in most evenings. As soon as Severus arrived, they both explained to Ron and Hermione about being father and son and why they were asleep in the hospital wing. A few days after that Harry was on his way to the Dursley's for the summer.

**Chapter Eleven:**

Harry was having a very difficult time with Dolores Umbridge as a teacher. He hated the fact that he couldn't try and stand up about Voldemort being back nor was it easy not to get detention while in her class. Professor Umbridge had it out to get Harry. It helped that Ron and Hermione now knew why he talked to Professor Snape so often. "I do not get it. Why is she doing this, I don't know how much more my hand can take." Harry said one day as he rubbed the back of his hand. He paced in front of the fire while Hermione and Ron watched. "Maybe you should talk to your father about this or at least Sirius" Hermione said. "I can't. You know Umbridge watches all the portrait holes, especially ours. She is also watching all the mail and the floo networks. Look, it is late and I have that detention tomorrow with Umbridge. Besides, I can't even talk to my dad after Potions.

Everybody thinks I am at odds with my father."

"True." Hermione said as she shifted her weight. "But he needs to know Harry."

"I know." Harry said. He left the common room and went to bed. Ron and Hermione followed him and went to bed as well. Unknown to the three

Teenagers, Severus was in Umbridge's office being disciplined for remarking that she wasn't a very good headmistress. "You are just like Potter, always back talking, being stubborn, breaking the rules. I hope that this will help you to be more agreeable." Snape left the room with blood dripping down his robes. Umbridge had beaten him and it hurt very much. He went to the hospital wing to have his back treated. As he was being worked on by Madame Pomfrey's he thought about his son. He did not know how Harry could stand Delores Umbridge's detentions. Although Dumbledore had asked him to spy on Voldemort, he had managed to keep his visits to Harry from Voldemort and any of his followers. A few weeks later found Severus contacting Sirius and the rest of the order in sheer panic. He quickly conveyed all he knew to them and left the fire. He hoped that Harry was okay. Harry had went into the forest with Umbridge and hadn't come back. He then waited for what seemed like forever when he heard crashing coming from the headmasters office. He ran as fast as he could up to Dumbledore's office and heard Harry shouting at Dumbledore. "What do you care, He was like a brother to me." Severus knocked. "Come in" Dumbledore said in a calm voice. Severus went in. "Ah, Severus, I believe your son is somewhat distraught. Sirius fell through 'The Arch of Time'." Severus paled and sat. "That is not good." Once Harry was calm, Dumbledore had a long discussion with Harry and Severus. Afterward Severus led Harry to the Hospital wing to get some sleep.

**Chapter Twelve:**

Severus was talking to Harry in the Weasly's garden when he heard his sneakoscope go off in his pocket. He had forgotten that he had modified its magic to alert him if anyone, muggle or magical was approaching his house. He paled slightly and looked at the house to see if Harry's hosts had heard it. When he looked back at Harry he was nearly knocked over. "Please be careful." Harry said. Severus nodded and walked to a point where he could disapparate. He looked at Harry with a pained expression and dissaparated. He appeared in his living room just before Peter Pettigrew opened the door to show Narcissa and Bellatrix into the room. He did his best to hide his momentary disorientation. He could never get used to apparating. Harry had told him about his first experience with apparition. He couldn't blame his son's reaction to the experience. During the duration of Narcissa and her sister's visit, Severus had to be careful to not to let slip he was actually Dumbledore's man through and through. He was cornered into agreeing to do the unbreakable vow. He had no choice but to agree. However, he hoped Harry would understand he had no choice in the matter. A couple weeks found Snape getting ready to head down to the welcome back feast when he got Tonk's patronus. As soon as he got the message it held, he headed down to the gate and let Harry in. He thanked Tonk's and walked Harry back up to the castle. He told Harry what happened when his sneakoscope went off. Harry only asked about the unbreakable vow and if Severus could do what Narcissa asked him to do if Draco failed to do his task. Severus told him that he had no choice. Then Severus congratulated his son on becoming quidditch captain. Before Harry went into the hall, Severus cleaned him up and caused him to have cut and spiked hair and a more fashionable robe that was fresh and hip. "Dang, you look good dad." Harry said as he straightened his own shirt. They entered the hall and found seats. People stared at Severus. They were awed because Severus never looked was this way before and they didn't know what to think about it. A few weeks later found Harry gathering up the nerve to ask his father about the half-blood prince and the potion book. "Dad, have you heard of the Half Blood Prince." Snape straightened and looked at Harry sharply. "Why do you ask?"

"Because on the first day of potions class, I happened to have grabbed an old book with the name in it to use for class until I could get a new book."

"Hmmm…., that was my old potions book. Please consult me on any unfamiliar spells you come across in the book okay." Harry looked a little confused and Severus explained "Let's just say I was quite vengeful when I was younger. Please be careful and ask about unfamiliar spells."  
>"Okay, if you insist." Harry left after that. Throughout the year Harry talked to Severus about the potions book and did the best he could with his N.E.W.T classes. Although Snape was now the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Harry was still good at the class. He was unsure on how to approach the class though. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were the only ones who knew about Harry and Severus's relationship. Everyone else thought that Harry and Severus Snape hated each other with a passion. As the end of the year approached, Harry was getting worried about the prophecy that Dumbledore had showed Severus and himself. One night Dumbledore asked Harry to accompany him to find a Horcrux. When he got back he performed the spell that allowed him to send a message via a patronus. Severus had taught him the spell. A few minutes later found a doe patronus came back saying that the castle had been overrun with death eaters and that the time had come for Draco to kill Dumbledore. When Harry and Dumbledore saw the dark mark, Dumbledore dragged Harry up to the castle. After that, everything happened so fast that Harry found himself in a daze. The next day Harry wanted to be alone. He knew that since Severus killed Dumbledore, for he was sure that was what happened, people would believe him an official death eater. He knew that Severus was acting on orders from Dumbledore himself. A week later Harry was on the Hogwarts express going to the only other home he knew.<p>

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Harry was pacing number twelve grimwald place. He was hoping that his father was doing okay. He only received news of him sporadically from Phineas Nigellas and he wasn't sure it was true or not. Only Hermione and Ron believed him about Severus following Dumbledore's orders. If he tried telling anyone else in the order, they wouldn't believe him. He wondered what his father would say about him storming the ministry tomorrow. He would think that it was a bad idea. But Harry needed to find out where Umbridge kept the locket. The next day Harry, Hermione, and Ron stormed the ministry and found what they needed. After a few months of searching for horcruxes Ron had enough of them wondering around and left. A few weeks after that found Harry keeping guard outside of the tent. Just as he was getting ready to go get Hermione for her turn when he saw silver light. When the source of the light came into view, he saw that it was a patronus. But it looked like a… Harry was up and running after the patronus. It led him to a clearing with a small pond. Harry slowed and saw his father at the edge of the pond. Severus turned and faced Harry. His eyes filled with tears of relief and he grabbed Harry before he collapsed from running after the doe patronus. "You're alright, oh gosh, I am so glad you are Harry. I have been worried sick about you."

"Hey, I am fine. A little tired from searching, but fine none the less. The last I heard of you, you were at Hogwarts as headmaster, on Voldemort orders, with some nasty people placed there too keep an eye on all the students and teachers. How am I supposed to know if you are alright with sporadic updates from Phineas? I was just as worried as you." Harry stood and looked at his father. "Besides, These Horcruxes are not easy to find. I am trying to stay safe dad."

"I am glad you're safe then. Harry, Dumbledore's portrait asked me to give you this and to make sure that you and your friends are okay."

"We are." Came Ron's voice from behind them. "Ron, You're back" Harry said spinning around to see him. "Yeah, I am" Ron said in reply. After that Harry, Ron, and Severus got to destroy the Horcrux. When it came time for Severus to leave, The Horcrux was destroyed and Ron had made up with Hermione. Severus told them to get moving and what areas to stay out so they wouldn't get got by the snatchers. Three weeks later Harry, Hermione, and Ron found themselves in a battle for Hogwarts. It took several hours of fighting when Harry had an epiphany. He knew why he had survived all those years ago when Voldemort tried to kill him. He told Hermione and Ron and left. After that moment of telling them, everything went by so fast. It wasn't until Harry found himself facing Dumbledore's portrait holding the Elder wand that things slowed down. He fixed his wand and put the elder wand in his moleskin pouch. He went to bed.

**Chapter Fouteen:**

In the following weeks Harry found out all the details of the fight and found his father being held in the dungeons. He tried to free his father without success when he found Hermione on his dormitory bed holding Phineas' portrait. Harry immediately saw why Hermione had a nervous look on her face. Dumbledore was in the portrait looking patient. After exchanging pleasantries with Dumbledore, Harry found out that Dumbledore had hidden evidence that proved Severus's innocence. It took a few days to find. It took several weeks more to convince the order and the rest of the wizarding world that Severus Snape was on the good side. Finally after weeks of trying to convince everyone that Severus was on the good side, Harry was able to convince everyone that Snape was on the good side. After convincing everyone that his father was good, Harry rushed down to the dungeons. It took him a few minutes to locate his father. When he did, he cried out in shock. What he saw was his father badly beaten. "Dad" Harry cried several times. After no response, Harry realized that his father was unconscious. It took several minutes to get Severus up to the hospital wing. For the next few days Harry waited by his father's bed. After a few days Severus was moved to saint mungos hospital. On the seventh day of unconsciousness, Severus woke up to find Harry asleep across his legs. As soon as he tried to move, Harry woke up. He looked at his father and smiled. "How'd I get here?" Severus asked. "The last thing I remember is being in the dungeon."  
>"I convinced everyone that you were on our side the whole time, not on Voldemort's. Trust me that was not a very easy task." Harry explained. He rubbed his eyes. He looked very much the boy he was when he came to the wizarding world. Harry told Severus all that went on since he was put in the dungeon. It took three hours to explain everything and answer his father's questions. A few days passed and Severus was released from St. Mungos and Harry welcomed him to grimwald place.<p>

**Chapter Fifteen:**

Due to Harry missing his last year of school, Severus told him he had to go back. Luckily Hermione and Ron's parents thought the same thing. That made Ron very sullen. He made it known that he wasn't very happy to have to be at the same level as his sister. But he stopped complaining when Harry and he found out that they had a dormitory all to themselves. But due to the will that was hidden with the evidence that freed Severus, the headmaster position of Hogwarts was under a conundrum. Dumbledore had wished that, if Severus was made headmaster under Voldemort's reign, that he was stayed headmaster, or made deputy headmaster. But since Minerva McGonagall was headmistress when Dumbledore died, no one knew what to do. Eventually both people came to an agreement. Severus would be headmaster and McGonagall deputy headmistress. Both were content with their postions. When Harry and his friends arrived at school, they found Severus Snape at the front doors of the school. Everyone looked confused. "Welcome" Severus said as he opened his arms wide. "I thought I would greet you all at the front door. I know some of you may not trust me, due to recent events. I stand here before you to prove that I am worthy to be your headmaster." He smiled. A few people smiled back, then Severus turned. He led everyone inside into the great hall. The first years were ushered to the front of the great hall. They were sorted, and the feast commenced. A new defense against the dark arts teacher was appointed. For the next few days, people came up to Harry and asked if it was true that he was the one who fought for the Headmasters freedom. They also asked if it was true if that he had a rough relationship with the Headmaster. He gave them the answers they were looking for. But the queries died out after a month or so. A few months passed without much going on. Seventh year classes picked up the pace about half way through the year, and they had a lot of homework. But there were many tests that were used in review of their skills so far. The school regimen was more strenuous than getting ready for O.W.L.'s. As the end of year exams go closer, Harry got more agitated. Severus picked up on his agitation during their evening meetings. By now everyone knew that Severus was Harry's biological father, and they knew what Harry looked like without the illusion that made him look like James Potter. He still had his scar though. So, Harry could go freely to Severus's office without worry. "Harry, it won't do for you to worry. It is just a review of your skills that you have learned over the past few years. Don't fret." Severus said as he watched Harry with an amused expression. He knew now why Dumbledore had always watched him with amusement or read something when he ranted or fretted over little things. Harry continued to pace. "Look, Harry, why don't we go down to Hogsmead. It is one of the hogsmead weekends." Harry looked at his father then nodded. They went down to hogsmead and enjoyed walking around for the rest of the evening. From then on, every evening Severus did what he could to distract Harry from the final exams. The day before exams were to start, Severus surprised everyone by canceling classes for the day and let them all go down to hogsmead. Severus surprised everybody more by joining Harry in the village. As exams started, Harry started to get headaches. But exams passed by slowly, but they soon ended. School ended and Harry, for the first time, headed to his father's house. Although he owned number 12 grimwald place, he didn't quite know what to do with it. He didn't necessarily want to live in the house at the moment, due to Sirius's death being fresh, and the house being used as a temporary hideout in the wizard war. However, since Harry never got a chance to have actual parents, and Severus never getting to raise children, Severus offered to let Harry stay with him. Harry was ecstatic when Severus offered. Since he found out that Severus was his actual dad, he had wanted to live with him. A few months passed, and Harry found himself in auror training. It was hard training, but Harry made it through. A few years later Harry was telling his children to be good, or he would be hearing about it from their grandpa.


End file.
